


Making Mayhem

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cassette twins, Rumble and Frenzy, are bored!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Continuity: G1  
> Characters: Rumble, Frenzy  
> Word Count: 797  
> Notes: This is a small gift for fic huntingosprey as part of the TF Gift Exchange 2011. All the fics can be found here : http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/24004.html?view=118980&posted=1#cmt118980  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, Hasbro's and other people.

The cassettes were back to back, sitting on their Boss' berth. They'd been in that position for the last hour, bored out of their processors. Usually when there were unsupervised, they would brainstorm pranks and mayhem would follow aboard the base. However, right before Soundwave left on a secret mission, he had given them the dreaded order.

“Behave: No pranks upon the Decepticon army.”

“But Boss!” had cried Frenzy. “What are we going to do in the meantime?”

“Yeah! We'll get bored!” added Rumble. They had looked pleadingly at their Boss, hoping he'd relent and at least authorise actions against Starscream, the annoying second in command. But alas, the Communication Officer had stared impassively down at the twins. 

“Concern: none of mine.” With that, the large tape-deck had left with the rest of his symbiotes on the mystery mission. The twins had spent the first few minutes after he departed complaining how cruel he was. They had tried convincing each other that playing video games, or sparring would be just as fun, but none were as entertaining as replacing Starscream's wax for an acidic gel. Or playing some human soap opera while the Stunticon's were watching the the security monitors. It drove Motormaster mad, especially when his team would beg to watch for the following episode.

However the game console and beating the slag out of each other felt as amusing as having pry the barnacles off of the ship. Nothing other than pranks seemed appealing today! And they had such great ideas too! 

“This sucks!” one of them cried out while pounding on the berth.

“I know!” the other quickly agreed. In silence, they kept sulking. What was Soundwave's problem for forbidden them from doing pranks upon the Decepticon's?! 

“Wait a minute!” Rumble exclaimed while jumping to his feet. His sudden movement caused his brother to fall flat on his back. “We're not allowed to prank the Decepticons!”

Frenzy grumbled and sat back up. “Well duh! I know that!”

“But he never said anything about the Autobots!” Grinning madly, Rumble jumped down from the berth and started packing the necessary pranking weapons. It took Frenzy an astro-second to comprehend his brother's words. But when he did, he helped his brother in a flurry of movement. They both wore manic smiles upon their faceplates. The Autobots would suffer!

OoOoOoOoOo

They stood outside of the Ark, peering down from a high cliff and were incredibly pleased at seeing the Autobots running out in a panic. Some had poultry feathers stuck on them. Others were bright pink. Simple hors-d'œuvre before the main course, naturally. Every member of the Autobot's had fallen victim to one of their pranks. The only two that seemed to have avoided their attacks were the Autobot's own pranking twins: the Lamborghinis. But that was just part of the plan to make them seem like prime suspects for all of the oil spills, insulting doors, and fireworks. The medic was currently chasing after them, throwing different kinds of silverware (his wrenches has mysteriously disappeared). Frenzy gave the medic a 8.5 for his aim. Rumble gave a 10 for the originality of the threats and curses. All the while the Lambo twins were adamant about their innocence. They had a lot of trouble running away because the cassettes had magnetised the Autobot SIC on their afts. It was hilarious. 

As amused as they were, they still heard the approaching heavy footsteps behind them. Quickly they turned around, weapon's drawn, ready for a fight. However, instead of facing furious Autobots, their boss stood there, accompanied by the rest of the symbiotes.

“Hey Boss, wha'cha doing here?” asked the purple twin, perplexed as he reattached his gun on his back.

“Yeah, didn't you have a secret mission we weren't apart of?” continued the red one, and echoed his brother's action.

“Mission: Autobot distraction. Result: Most satisfactory.” Soundwave impassive gaze scanned the chaos beneath him. He briefly wondered how they managed to lure a herd of cows inside of Optimus Prime's trailer. He also found it curious to see a pack of human hippies declaim that the Ark was an enslaved Cosmic Whale and that the Autobots needed to release it.

“Wait, what?!” cried Rumble. “Did you you plan for us to start pranking the Autobots for your mission?”

“Affirmative.”

“You're such a manipulative bastard!” declared Rumble with an enormous smile. His brother mirrored the smile.

“Yeah, Boss, you're totally awesome!”

“Agreed,” replied the taciturn one. Together the Tape-deck and the cassette family enjoyed the ongoing chaos.

“Wait 'till you see what we did to the Dinobots!” From afar, multiple furious roars were heard while the twins cackled.

\----

END


End file.
